


YES

by elvor



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvor/pseuds/elvor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>二姨生日快乐</p>
            </blockquote>





	YES

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asagao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asagao/gifts).



已经是午饭的时间了，Javi的训练应该在两个小时前就结束了，但Yuzu期待的那个钥匙插进锁孔的声音还是没有到来。Yuzu抱着膝盖，窝在大沙发里，不悦地嘟着嘴，对着面前一桌模样可怖的日式午餐发着呆。

“对不起，honey，我回来晚了。”Javi风风火火地开了门，一张嘴就是道歉的话，也只得到了师弟兼男友的一个斜眼和嗔怪。“人家今天亲自做了午饭。”那个别扭的声音嘟囔着。

“都是因为路上堵车了，不过我这不是回来了吗？我们吃饭吧，好想尝尝Yuzu的手艺哟！”Javi走到沙发前，一个公主抱就把小小的Yuzu环在了怀里，在唇上偷一个吻，也嘟着嘴撒着娇请求原谅。

“快放我下来，Javi！”怀里的公主，哦不，是王子似乎很吃男人的这一套，在嘴唇被捉住的时候就憋不住笑了起来。他伸着手脚在Javi的怀里扑腾着。

“别乱动，小心摔下去啊！”说着，Javi还故意晃了晃手臂，吓得Yuzu赶忙把胳膊环在了自己的脖子上。

Javi把Yuzu放在椅子上，自己坐到了他的对面，望着一桌大小不一的饭团笑了起来。

“只有饭团吗？”Javi眨着大眼睛望着对面的人。

“还有小番茄和草莓。”对面的人则是已经拿起了一个饭团吃了起来。

“这个里面是什么？”Javi指了指Yuzu的嘴。

“金枪鱼。”Yuzu的最塞得满满的，好不容易才挤出一个模模糊糊的回答。

“这个呢？”

“鲑鱼梅子。”

“怎么做的啊？”

“罐头和米饭。”

亏你还能吃这么香，Javi腹诽。腹诽结束之后，Javi也拿起一个吃了起来，完全不懂料理的男朋友亲手做的饭团，当然还是要捧场的。

“Yuzu，下午能和我去参加一个朋友的婚礼吗？”

“诶？”Yuzu抬起头，“哪个朋友啊？这么突然？”

“其实也不算是朋友，一个网络上认识的人，她今天结婚，在推特上邀请人们去为她祝福。”

“好奇怪啊，她请陌生人去参加她的婚礼？”

“嗯，你想去吗？”

“嗯，也可以啊，反正下午也没有什么事情。而且，这个活动听起来很有趣呢。”

Javi满意地笑了笑，然后又一口吞下一个形状奇怪的饭团。

“这个朋友叫什么名字？”

“Asagao。”

“Asagao？日本人？”Yuzu奇道，“这是她的网名，还是真名？”

“不是日本人吧，我也不知道诶。这是她的网名，真名好像是叫Aunt Second。”

“哦，真名好奇怪啊，还有姓Second的人啊。”Yuzu一边嚼着饭团一边微仰着头思考着Javi这个奇怪的网友。

 

“一定要穿成这样吗？光是这件礼服就够了吧。”Yuzu抓住了试图往自己脖子上系一个粉色小领结的Javi的手。

“对，Aunt Second希望她的婚礼热热闹闹、颜色缤纷。”为了证实自己的话，Javi还挺了挺胸，向Yuzu展示自己脖子上的同款领结。

“现在能说我不想去了吗？”Yuzu撇着嘴，上挑的小眼睛里也充上了水雾。

“不许撒娇。不能。”Javi强硬地回答。

 

两个人磨磨蹭蹭，不过也终于上了车，终于准时赶到了教堂。不过，Javi却并没有拉着Yuzu进入大堂，而是绕到了侧面。

“Javi，你这是要去哪？”觉得不对的Yuzu停下了，不肯再继续前行，“我们不是应该做到椅子上去吗？新娘，那个Aunt Second就要进来了吧。”

“不，Yuzu，我们去一个更好的地方。”

“什么？”Yuzu将信将疑地又被Javi拖了起来。Javi带着两人一直走到了通向圣台上方小平台的楼梯口。

“嘘，什么也别问，跟着我。”Javi拉着Yuzu一路向上，直到两个人位于圣台上站着的牧师的正上方。

“你看，Asagao来了。”Javi压着声音说道。Yuzu也顺着那个方向望去，一身白色婚纱的Aunt Second一步步走向圣台前站着的她的未婚夫——Pooh。

什么？

“Javi！她要嫁给Pooh！”Yuzu惊叫。

“嘘！”Javi眼疾手快地捂住了Yuzu的嘴，这张嘴总是能在某些时候发出一些很大的声音，比如又一次在冰场的更衣室做爱的时候，Yuzu的叫床声几乎要让整个俱乐部都听到了。

“是的，她要嫁给Pooh了。”Javi回答。

“她一定会很幸福的，Pooh是个好男人。”

“好了，Yuzu，不要再想别人了。”Javi把整个脸都要伸出栏杆的Yuzu拉回了自己的面前，让他正视着自己。这时，下面的圣台传来了牧师的声音。

“Pooh，你是否愿意娶Aunt Second为妻，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和她结为一体，爱她、安慰她、尊重她、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论她生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於她，直到离开世界？”

“我愿意。”

“我愿意。”

两个声音同时传进了Yuzu的耳朵，一个来自下面的Pooh，另一个则是来自面前的Javi。

“Aunt Second，你是否愿意嫁Pooh为妻，按照圣经的教训与他同住，在神面前和他结为一体，爱他、安慰他、尊重他、保护他，像你爱自己一样。不论他生病或是健康、富有或贫穷，始终忠於他，直到离开世界？”

“我愿意。”Aunt Second回答。

Javi热切地看着Yuzu。

“我愿意。”Yuzu也这样说，眼中都是决意，就好像看到了灾区美好的未来一样。

“现在要交换戒指，作为结婚的信物。”牧师又说。

另Yuzu意外的是，Javi竟然在这时掏出了一对婚戒。

“这是我给你的结婚信物，我要娶你、爱你、保护你。无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康，我都是你忠实的丈夫。”

“这是我给你的结婚信物，我要娶你、爱你、保护你。无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康，我都是你忠实的丈夫。”

Javi的声音和下面的声音同时传来，但进入Yuzu耳中的只有面前这个人的。他任由Javi抬起自己的手，把戒指套上自己的手指。然后自己接过他递过来的另一只，也拉起Javi的手说道：

“这是我给你的结婚信物，我要嫁给你、爱你、保护你。无论贫穷富足、无论环境好坏、无论生病健康，我都是你忠实的妻子，不，丈夫。”

Javi低下头，看着Yuzu把戒指慢慢地但毫无疑迟地套在自己的无名指上。Javi用另一只手抬起了Yuzu的下巴，在楼下牧师说“现在你们可以接吻了”的时候吻上了Yuzu的嘴唇。

 

 

 


End file.
